poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It was sung by Killain Jones/Captain Hook (voiced by Colin O'Donoghue). It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History Before First Curse Planning to use the song inside of them to defeat the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming seek out the captain of the Jolly Roger in hopes of convincing him to take them to her castle. After Hook introduces himself, they offer him jewels in exchange for safe passage, but Hook begins to sing as he refuses, informing them that he couldn't care less about their jewels or station as prince and princess, as all he desires is revenge. When Snow White asks who he wants revenge on, he starts the second verse, revealing that his life was ruined by a crocodile. Although Snow White is confused on why he would want revenge on a reptile, she and Charming soon realize that he is actually referring to the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, and inform Hook that they have him locked in their dungeon and offer to let him get his revenge if he will take them to the Evil Queen. Hook gladly accepts, telling his crew to finish their drinks before they leave and celebrating that fate has brought them back together. ("The Song in Your Heart") The song is later extracted from Hook when the Evil Queen casts a Singing Spell and removes the music from the entire kingdom. However, this music is put inside of Snow White's unborn daughter's heart by the Blue Fairyto protect her from the Black Fairy and give her a happy ending. ("The Song in Your Heart") After Third Curse After her family is frozen by the Black Fairy and Mr. Gold, Emma Swan believes that the only way to save them is to give the Black Fairy her heart. As she prepares to do this, Henry Mills discovers a page from his book showing the Blue Fairy put the kingdom's songs in Emma's heart and rushes to her, revealing as the Black Fairy fails to crush Emma's heart that the songs give Emma power. Henry returns Emma's heart to her as she begins to sing, realizing that everyone she loves was with her throughout her life thanks to their song. ("The Song in Your Heart") Lyrics : Hook :: My dear prince and princess :: Your offer is meaningless :: Don't give a damn :: 'bout your rank :: The gold in your sack :: Well it isn't worth jack :: I should make you fools go walk the plank :: Your riches would fill other pirates with glee :: But none of those pirates are me : Pirates :: They're not he! : Hook :: Sing a yo ho :: Keep your jewels divine : Hook & Pirates :: Yo ho! : Hook :: And your manners refined :: 'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is :: Revenge, revenge, revenge :: And it's gonna be mine : Hook & Pirates :: Revenge, revenge, revenge : Hook :: Is gonna be mine Snow White: Revenge? On whom? Hook: Just wait for the second verse, love. : Hook :: I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village :: My conquests I'm justly proud of : Pirates :: He's proud of! : Hook :: Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder :: A pirate's life is one to love : Pirates :: One to love! : Hook :: And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock :: Won't rest 'til I skin me a croc : Pirates :: Gonna skin him a croc! : Hook :: Sing a yo ho, you can beg, :: Plead, and whine, but : Hook & Pirates :: Yo ho! : Hook :: You are wasting your time :: That croc got my hand :: Wanna tear out his spine :: Revenge, revenge, revenge :: Is gonna be mine : Hook & Pirates :: Revenge, revenge, revenge : Hook :: Is gonna be mine Snow White: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile for taking your hand? Hook: Yeah, afraid he did more than that. : Hook :: Once I sailed toward a horizon : Pirates :: Horizon : Hook :: Where I might find happiness waiting :: Until that croc : Hook & Pirates :: Destroyed my life : Hook :: And filled me with hate unabating :: Some say : Hook & Pirates :: Let it go! : Hook :: But I say : Hook & Pirates :: Hell no! : Hook :: I'm finally on the right path :: Soon the Dark One will feel : Pirates :: He will feel! : Hook :: The fire of this pirate's wrath : Pirates :: Feel the fire of his! :: Feel the fire of his! Snow White: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Prince Charming: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Hook: Bloody hell. Snow White: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Hook: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! : Hook & Pirates :: Sing a yo ho : Hook :: I'll slaughter the swine : Hook & Pirates :: Yo ho! :: Must be fate's design Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Pirate Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs